Jealousy Behind eyes of Gold
by Blackrose06
Summary: what happens when Shuichi had no one to hang out with? When he finds Ryuuichi and spends time with him? Will yuki get jealous? or will he ignore it? What will happen if Shuichi does start to feel something more than friendship towards Ryuuichi? yukixShuic


Chap. 1

**Ok, everyone! Here's another request from my readers! Hope you like it Okay. Please remember to REVIEW. Plz, there are my inspirations to go on and keep writing. Remembere for those readers who gave me requests please out down these three things.**

**1) name of anime**

**2) couple you wish for the story or if you want it to be yaoi, incest, straight, yui. . .**

**3) please tell me if there isn't something you don't like, like incest or guys being preg.**

(Shuichi's POV)

"Yuki, common! Please let's go out. We haven't gone anywhere in a while. All you do is stay in your room and type. Please let's got out."

"Get out! You're annoying. Don't you got something else to do." Yuki didn't even bother to look up. I sighed in disappointment. Yuki seemed to be depressed lately. I wondered why. He barely talked to me. I wish he would be a bit more open.

"I'm going out Yuki. . .If you need anything just. . ." I didn't finish. Yuki didn't even seem to be paying attention to me. I got my jacket and went out. I was so bored. Everyone seemed to be busy this winter. Even Hiro didn't have time for me. He had gone out to visit Ayaka for a week or two and I wasn't sure when he come back.

"Agh. . I'm SO BORED! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE BUSY NOW!"

"Why are you screaming so loud Shuichi? Are you sad? Does your tummy hurt? Are you lonely? I'll play with you if you want. We can ice skating. It's so much fun and they have this big tree and it's sparkly. Let's go." Ryuichi grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Wait up! Stop! Ow!"

"Come on Shuichi! This is going to be so much fun!" He handed me a pair of skates. I followed him to the ice rink. "Come on Shuichi. Mr. Bear loves to skate don't you?"

"I never tried it before, Ahh" I slipped and fell and Ryuuichi started to laugh and so did I. "This is fun even though I'm no good at it."

"I'll tech you! Come one, like this, Weeeee. . . I'm flying and look Shuichi, the christmas tree is so sparkly. It goes way up high.

"Yeah, it's so cool. He, wait up."

"You can't catch me, ha ha ha"

"Just you wait I will."

888888888888

"Yuki. . .I'm home. . ." I walked around the house, exhausted. I was trying from skating and falling down so much. I had rearrange to go skating with Ryuuchi tomorrow again. I couldn't wait. I had so much fun.

"What do you want?" Yuki was still sitting in his office typing, as if he hadn't budged since I left. "I just wanted to tell you I was here. . . that's all. . . Are you going to be done working soon?"

"No." He didn't bother saying good-night or asked where I had gone. I bit my lip and got ready for bed. I wanted to get close to Yuki but . . .every time I tried to get close, he pushed me away. I fell into a light sleep. . .as I dreamed about Yuki. . .

8888888888888

(Yuki's POV)

"Damn Brat. . ." I got up and went over to the living room. He had gone out all night and it had worried me a bit. After all, he had seemed a bit depressed and he always managed to get into trouble. I went over to him and wrapped his blanket around him. He had thrown it in the floor in his sleep.

"Damn brat. . . : Christmas was coming soon and even though he was on vacation we barely spent anytime together. Not like I really wanted to but. . .I sighed. Where had he gone off too. . .Asking him would rouse his suspicions. . .

"Urgh, I'm going to bed. . .Tomorrow I'll have to go out to get him a present.. .otherwise. . ." I looked at him one more time.

"Your so funny Ryuuichi. . . Of course. . .I love. . ." Ryuuichi? Why was he dreaming of him?

"Hmpf, probably nothing. . ." Then again. . .

**Ok, this is it. I'll try to update soon. I won't be able to update around oct. 26 to maybe Nov. 5 or so b/c I'm moving so I don't know if we'll have internet. But when I do get it I'll have some chapters to update, but don't worry we have a few weeks till that. **


End file.
